


禁果  03

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	禁果  03

第一次大胆而又罪恶的尝试势必会成为一辈子的烙印，地狱之门朝他们打开，而他们双双跳进去，毫不迟疑

暑假开始的第一天，刚就收到了光一的邮件

“老师暑假也会来帮我补习的吧？”

明明是很普通的学生的语气，刚却能想象出光一编辑邮件时顽劣的表情，就像那天光一把他按在体育馆里的软垫上，恶意扣住他的阴茎不让他射时的表情

刚看了眼时间，下午两点钟，他没有犹豫地就把书塞进包里走到玄关，裕也在那天之后再没有回来过，刚连便签条都没有留，直接离开了家

这将会是一生难忘的夏天

站在光一家的门前按响门铃时，刚这么想着

很快光一就来打开了门，一把将刚拉进了屋里，门还没有完全关上就已经在刚的背和腰上揉捏了几个来回，“老师这么想我吗？”

刚倚在光一肩上，直到那只手不安分地探进了裤子里才笑着推开了他，“我是来给你补习的。”

光一愣了愣，刚就已经走到茶几边坐了下来，将包里的书打开，对还愣在玄关的光一招了招手，“过来啊。”

光一眯起眼，没再说什么，走过去挨着刚坐下，他对刚这种欲擒故纵的小把戏一点抵抗力都没有，刚真的开始上起了课，和平时一样一丝不苟的，光一却一句都没有听进去，盯着刚开开合合的三角嘴，思绪早就飘到了奇怪的地方

想让这样小巧的嘴里…塞满东西

刚当然不是来给光一上课的，然而他讲了快一个小时光一也没有什么反应，只是用赤裸裸的眼神盯着他看，不知道在想什么。刚讲得有些口干舌燥，便喝了一口桌上的水

本就红润的双唇沾上水后更像一颗透亮的樱桃，光一的眼神一暗，忍不住伸手抚去刚唇角残留的水珠，却在触到那柔软的一瞬间，粉红的舌从樱桃里探出来，舔了舔他的指尖

“光一君…我的课外补习可不是免费的，你不好好听讲的话就浪费了哦。”

刚露出一个俏皮的笑，眼睛弯成一汪黑亮的潭水，光一在他的唇角摩挲着，回道：“那老师上一节课要多少钱？”

他们之间的距离不知不觉间已经为零，刚的手看似无意地擦过微微鼓起的胯间，落在光一结实的腰腹处，上半身几乎都压在了光一腿上，“肉偿…怎么样？”

光一倾身向前含住鲜红欲滴的樱桃，手绕到刚身后掀起他的T恤，在光裸的后背抚摸着，光一含着刚小巧柔软的唇瓣吮吸，刚的舌头一直不安分地闯进来舔他的牙齿，让光一脑子里的想法燃得更烈，他顺着后背形状优美的蝴蝶骨抚上刚的后颈，稍稍用力往自己下身按

刚毫不迟疑地俯下身，光一松垮的家居裤已经被撑起一个夸张的弧度，他直接连着内裤脱了下来，如此近距离地看另一个男人的性器还是有些害羞，刚的脸颊和耳尖很快浮起一抹红，他不敢去看光一此刻的表情，用手套弄几下，便张大嘴含了进去

事实上这是刚第一次口交，裕也对性事并不那么热衷，他们也就从不玩这些花样。他颤颤地伸出舌尖，在前端舔了一圈。咸腥的味道在口腔里散发开来，明明不是什么好吃的味道，却因为这是属于光一的，就让他生出一股饥渴感来，接着舌头伸出来舔了第二口，第三口……他闭着眼毫无章法地吞吐着，在含不到的根部来回撸动，嘴里的东西似乎越涨越大，暴起的青筋在他嘴里跳动着，很快刚就觉得脸颊有些酸痛

光一才更痛苦极了，刚的动作生涩又磨人，紧窄的口腔温暖湿热，却偶尔有锋利的犬齿擦过柱身，疼得他咬牙颤栗，他扣住刚的头，从刚嘴里退了出来。刚睁开眼懵懂地向上看着他，像一只初生的小鹿

“老师看来不太会啊，我教教你如何？”龟头擦过柔嫩的双唇，天知道光一要用多大的意志力才能不直接插进刚的嘴里

“是吗？我看你明明挺爽的。”

刚有些不甘心地又舔了舔面前的这根东西，正好舔在冠状沟的位置，爽得光一闷哼一声，他看到刚得意的神情，眸光一暗，仰躺在沙发上拍了拍自己的大腿，“过来。”

刚明白光一的意思，却故意慢条斯理地脱着衣服，等到光一的眼神几乎快喷出火来，他才得逞地笑了笑，背对着光一跨坐在他身上

光裸的脊背有着仿佛雕刻出来的肌肉线条，纤细却又充满了属于男性的力量感，光一痴迷地顺着背沟抚摸到翘起的臀峰，双手把玩了一会儿两团浑圆的肉球，很快就不满足于简单的触碰，他凑上去舔咬着紧致的臀肉，刚今天也喷了那个果味的香水，闻起来就是一个熟透软烂的桃子，他分开臀瓣去舔已经淌出汁水的穴口，舌尖触到的一刹那，刚就软在了他身上，情不自禁地撅起屁股往光一的嘴上凑

光一忍不住轻轻拍了拍沾满水渍的软桃，另一只手探到刚的前面握住他的性器，“待会老师要跟着我一起做哦。”

“嗯。”刚乖巧地点点头，光一看不到刚的表情，但他知道一定是充满了欲望和兴奋的。刚先一步含住了他的性器，重新进入极乐之地的感觉让光一几乎无法思考，只剩追寻快感的本能，但他没忘记此时自己才是老师，抬头将面前的粗大也含进嘴里

屋里响起淫靡的吞吐声，还有从唇缝中泄出的呻吟，光一来回舔弄着冠状沟和前端的小孔，满意地感觉到贴在他腰间的双腿颤抖得更加厉害。刚学着他的样子去舔，总算是比刚才要好了许多，光一奖励般重重吮吸了一下，刚被刺激得一抖，没忍住射了，吐出嘴里的东西趴在他胯上大口喘息起来

“呜…轻点…”

光一恍若未闻，用同样的力道加快速度吮吸着，手指在臀缝间穿梭，擦过已经湿润不已的穴口，却就是不探进去，刚难耐地嘤咛一声，越来越翘起屁股往光一的嘴边蹭，然而光一突然松开了他，语气有些不满，“老师怎么不学了？不好好帮我的话，我也不会帮老师的哦。”

刚向后瞪了光一一眼，眼角因为快感染上了一抹嫣红，加上也被硬物磨红的嘴角，惹人怜爱极了，光一却不为所动。刚撅起嘴，重新含住光一的性器吞吐舔弄起来，他比起之前要熟练多了，已经能很好地适应嘴里的粗大，甚至往更深更紧窄的喉咙

“真乖…”

光一哑着声夸赞道，他觉得刚很快便无师自通了，几分钟内就了解了他的敏感点，当前端抵到刚的舌根的那一刻，一瞬间收缩的压迫感让他几乎升天，刚感觉到他的动摇，更卖力地往深处吞含，再次抵到喉间时，嘴里的性器抖动了一下，大股大股的精液射在上颚，没有阻碍地灌进喉间，刚忍住干呕感，直到全都吞了进去，才吐出半软的性器

刚转过身与光一接吻，腥膻的味道在两人口腔里转了几个来回，分开时牵扯出暧昧的银丝，两根东西摩擦在一起，又有要硬起来的趋势。刚的手往下探想要唤醒依旧沉睡中的巨兽，光一却扣住了他的手腕

“老师，我饿了。”

面前的少年眼神清澈，一脸无辜，仿佛刚才指挥着他如何取悦的是另外一个人。刚愣了好几秒才反应过来光一说的“饿”，真的就是饿了

“老师都很久没来了，我好想吃老师做的饭。”光一搂住刚的腰贴在他胸前撒娇，“老师去给我做吧？ね？”

刚还未说话，光一就自顾自地抱起他走到厨房，墙上挂着的粉色的东西怎么看都让人想入非非，刚的脸立刻红了，光一将他放下来，拿着那个已经不能称为围裙的东西给刚穿上

“我觉得这个很适合老师，就买了。”

光一环抱着刚在他身后系上蝴蝶结，后退一步欣赏自己的作品，其实比起围裙这更应该算一件情趣内衣，还是女式的，穿在男人身上会有些小，不过恰好勾勒出了身材的曲线，脖颈处的设计像个项圈，还挂了个小巧清脆的铃铛，胸口有一处镂空的图案，正好露出了浅浅的沟壑，长度刚刚过腿根，白嫩的大腿内侧一览无余

刚乖乖地任光一给自己穿上，羞得身体轻颤，他从没穿过这种东西，不知道自己穿起来是什么样，但从光一的眼神里能看出，他很喜欢

“光一想吃什么？”

刚假装镇定自若地躲开光一的视线，熟练地拿出锅碗，而光一上上下下来回扫视了刚几轮，才慢悠悠地回道：“炖菜吧。”

刚从冰箱里拿出食材清洗，他刻意不去看光一，然而背对的姿态在光一看来更是让人欲火难耐，及肩的发掩住了细嫩的脖颈，却有铃铛声随着动作清脆的响着，细瘦的腰间系了一条红绳，如同白雪红梅，相映生辉，一条红绳滑进紧窄的臀缝里。光一本就不是真的饿，只是想让刚穿上这个罢了，此时此刻竟然有些嫉妒起这条红绳来，他回想起刚身体里的滋味，终于忍不住直接上前抱住了刚

刚轻轻惊呼了一声，很快便被困在了结实的怀抱里无法动弹，他强打起精神继续去切手里的土豆，颤着声说道：“我在…做饭…”

“你做你的，我做我的。”光一撩起刚颈边的发，啃咬着脖子上项圈周围的皮肤，另一只手隔着围裙揉搓着刚半硬的性器，挺动着腰在臀缝里摩擦，刚很快就受不了了，放下手里的东西撑在料理台上呻吟，光一见状停了动作，“老师，怎么不做了？我好饿。”

刚没有办法，只好又拿起刀，强迫自己去忽略身后的人的动作。然而之前后穴并没有得到满足，早就湿润得不行，光一很快就插进扩张好的洞口，搭在刚的肩头满足地叹息

进来的瞬间刚腿软得差点站不住，光一一把托住了他的腰，扣着他的腰侧大开大合干了起来，后入进得很深，不仅能擦过前列腺，还能顶到肠道的最深处，刚实在承受不住，往后靠在光一身上不再管料理台上的食材。不过其实要准备的食材都已经切好了，光一空出一只手，将食材都倒进锅里，放好调料定上时，就可以不再管了

他们就着交合的姿势踉踉跄跄地走回客厅，光一将刚压在最近的沙发上，抬起他的腰，像野兽一样用最原始的方式做爱，刚跪趴着，身上的围裙早就皱巴巴地堆在了一起，光一不断抚摸着露出的大片肌肤，然后顺着小腹往上揉捏刚的双乳

是恰好可以一个手掌握的大小，这样向下的姿势让这两团肉更加丰满柔软，从第一次起光一就尝到了这里的妙处，而且是刚的敏感点，只要捏着乳头再抠挖中心的凹陷，刚就会难耐地尖叫起来，连带着体内一阵阵地收紧

“老师好像个棉花糖啊…”光一揉着刚的胸不愿放手，埋在刚的后颈吸取他身上诱人的甜香，渗出的汗珠都被仔细地舔去，“…好软好甜。”

“哈…啊…”

刚没有听到光一缠绵的情话，他的世界里只剩下肉体的碰撞声和灭顶的快感，陷在沙发里无神地望着不远处的窗户，唯一的反应是破碎的呻吟。光一很不满于这样的刚，他喜欢听老师表达对他的爱意，他将刚翻过来，突然改变的体位让刚更加无措了，睁大了眼满是不解

“老师…你和你男朋友做爱的时候，都喊他什么？”光一轻柔地抚顺糊在刚脸上的发，语气平常得仿佛在问今天的天气，身下却依旧是狂风骤雨般的抽插

“嗯？”刚根本无瑕思考其他，抱紧了光一的臂膀以免在欲海中溺亡。等了许久都没等到答案，光一强忍着停了动作，埋在刚的身体里，沉着声又问了一遍，“回答我，你都叫他什么？”

刚的眉不易察觉地皱了皱，他回忆起以前，和光一相比裕也实在是个在性事上无趣的人，最后他诚实地回答：“…名字。”

“是吗？”光一反问，脸上的表情又变得恶劣起来，他握紧刚的性器，堵住已经渗出一些液体的小孔，下身开始缓慢又磨人的挺动，“那你应该叫我什么呢？”

“啊——光，光一…疼…”刚在欲望和痛苦中哭喊出声，他试图去扳光一的手，然而敌不过光一的力气，无法射精的感觉逼得他头昏脑涨，呜咽着喊道，“老公…让我射……”

显然刚说出了正确答案，性器上的桎梏一解开，他就颤抖着在光一的掌间射了，密密麻麻的快感缠绕在每一根脑神经，刚失神地看着天花板，直到光一的动作将他的神智拉了回来

“老师自己爽完就不管我了？”光一恶意地朝里面顶弄几下，已经被快感麻痹的甬道又重新开始收缩，刚承受不住地低吟着，哀求地看向光一，他射了两次，实在是累极了，“我用嘴帮你好不好？我受不了了…”

“不好。”光一立刻堵住了刚的唇，把刚拉了起来，重力的作用下性器进入得更深，刚觉得自己的五脏六腑都搅在了一起，他被堵住的唇嘤咛一声，口腔里的氧气都掠夺殆尽光一才松开了他，少年的精力仿佛永远用不完似的，钳制着刚的腰不断地向上挺动，脖子上的铃铛被颠弄得叮当作响，和呻吟声有节奏地混杂在一起。刚脱力地靠在光一肩上，贴着他的耳廓说道：“老公…老公…我真的受不了了…”

光一的动作猛地一滞，终于控制不住地射在了刚身体里，刚只剩喘出去的气了，他止不住的颤抖，眼角满是泪花，内射结束后光一还埋在里面，手探进他没解下来的围裙里不满足地乱摸着，“老师真狡猾。”

刚轻笑道：“你喜欢这个称呼吗？”

“喜欢，老师以后也要这么叫我。”光一用的肯定句，脸上的表情像个在祈求糖果的小孩子，眼里闪着光，刚觉得自己的心被羽毛似的东西撩得痒痒的，他伸手揉了揉光一细软的发，“好啊。”

TBC

老公这个称呼是个人癖好罢了，不喜欢请无视…  
另外之后越来越没时间了…下一章不知道何时能写😢而且我还想开个新坑……


End file.
